


Рык смелости в колизее твоего сердца

by alba_longa, Isdronningen



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba_longa/pseuds/alba_longa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isdronningen/pseuds/Isdronningen
Summary: Первое правило назовет каждая: никогда не влюбляйся в свою лучшую подругу-натуралку.





	Рык смелости в колизее твоего сердца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the courage roaring in your colosseum chest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767643) by [lupinely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinely/pseuds/lupinely). 



> Оригинальное название из стихотворения Do you take pride in the hurt? Does it make you feel large and tragic? http://alonesomes.tumblr.com/post/80047901303/let-us-pray-for-the-foxes-sleeping-in-your-knees
> 
> Текст переведен на ЗФБ-2017 для команды женщин.  
> Беты Luchenza, sige_vic

Первое правило назовет каждая: никогда не влюбляйся в свою лучшую подругу-натуралку. Второе правило, вероятно, заключается в том, чтобы не разбалтывать ей всякую ерунду вроде количества женщин, которые у тебя были — не так уж и много, право слово — потому что её лицо сразу приобретает некое выражение. Ты знаешь какое. Короткое мгновение, пауза, дискомфорт, доказывающие, что она знает. Ну конечно она знает. Когда-то ты хорошо могла скрывать свои чувства, но по ходу дела растеряла свои умения.

Что объединяет эти правила? Они простые. Общие. Детский сад. Не целуй тех, кто не собирается переспать с тобой или кем-то вроде. Не мучай себя. Не мучай их.  
Так или иначе, но именно это правило ты продолжаешь нарушать. Повторяешь ещё и ещё, словно разбиваешь о стенку стакан с водой и наблюдаешь, как он заново восстанавливается в твоей ладони, чтобы можно было бросать его снова и снова. Хрясь, дзынь, вжух — все собралось обратно.

Есть в этом какая-то магия, думаешь ты. И несчастье тоже. Такая вот, блядь, трагедия современности, да. Вся эта хрень из старших классов, с которой тебе никогда не приходилось сталкиваться, потому что ты никогда не жила в одном месте достаточно долго, чтобы успеть влюбиться в кого-то из гетеросексуальных девчонок. Вот она на тарелочке, бантиком перевязана. Добро пожаловать в тюрьму, Вашингтон. Располагайся, чувствуй себя как дома, и прочая такая срань.

Все эти ночи, когда ты не ложилась в постель и не могла спать, потому что твоя кожа горела, твоя долбаная кожа и волоски на руках, и ты так сильно себя ненавидела, каждую частичку, замечаемую всеми, и всё то, что ты пыталась спрятать внутри, проглотить, но подавилась. Ненавидела каждую чертову частицу, все эти сломанные, испорченные куски, делавшие тебя неправильной, заставлявшие влюбляться не в тех людей, хотеть не тех людей, мечтать не о тех людях днём и ночью. Мечтать о девушках. А вообще знаешь, есть специальные лагеря для таких, как ты. Программы, пытающиеся исправить, сделать гетеро. Они не работают, но какая разница, ты ведь всегда так хорошо умела врать себе, иногда даже и про это.

Иногда ты задумываешься: _так лучше? Или хуже?_

***

Он обхватывает тебя руками, прижимая пистолет сзади к твоей пояснице. Ты плачешь. Не можешь дышать, видеть, думать, чувствовать ничего, кроме тяжести металла в руках и ненависти внутри, сжигающей тебя как ядовитое зелье, как мышьяк, как цианид, попадающий всё глубже и глубже, в самые сокровенные твои глубины. Страдание, испепеляющая безысходность. Твой отец прижимает тебя к груди так крепко. Он тёплый, сильный, он любит тебя, хотя ты нихрена не понимаешь за что — тебя, с пистолетом в руке и ненавистью в сердце, имеющей привкус горького сиропа от кашля, заставляющей держать рот закрытым, даже когда хочется всхлипнуть; и звук вырывается из тебя против воли, словно кто-то чужой управляет твоим телом. Тебя трясет; пистолет вот-вот выскользнет из рук и свалится на пол. Все его увидят и будут знать, что ты — конченая, как они и говорили, как ты и сама начала про себя думать. Всё, на что ты способна — разреветься, как маленький ребенок, в то время как девушка, которую ты любишь, смотрит на тебя, открыв рот. Страх и разочарование написаны на её милом, красивом, прекрасно-влюбленном лице. Она никогда не полюбит тебя снова, потому что ты из тех девушек, что устали от безысходности, а сама она лишь впервые её вкусила. Интересно, ей так же горько? Безысходность так же пропитывает её нутро, как и твоё собственное? Интересно, она так же устала ненавидеть саму себя или всё надеется побороть это силой воли?

Все знают, что ты её любишь. Все знают, что ты её трахала, что ты хочешь впиться в неё губами, что расстаться с ней — все равно что порвать себя на куски изнутри, и никто не будет останавливать внутреннее кровотечение. Лучше просто дать тебе истечь кровью. Пусть из-под кожи проступят фиолетово-черные синяки. Пока однажды ты не проснешься, а боль ушла, или как-то так. Возвращается она, только когда закрываешь ночью глаза. Ты уедешь за тысячи миль и никогда сюда не вернёшься, никогда больше, блядь, её не увидишь. _«Хорошо»_ , — думаешь ты, — _«я не люблю тебя»_. — Но на самом деле любишь.

***

Тебя посадили в тюрьму за продажу травки. Шесть лет. А представь, сколько бы тебе дали, если бы знали про пистолет? Если бы они видели, как твой отец плакал, когда привёл тебя домой — домой ли? — и выражение лица мамы, непроницаемое, нечитаемое. Словно она знала. Словно она знала ещё тогда, что ты конченая — оторви да брось.

***

Ты никогда не жила в одном месте шесть лет. Около трёх с половиной лет — самое большее. Личфилд — тюрьма и худшее место из всех, но зато фиксированная точка. Жизнь здесь кипит, вокруг тебя в том числе. Тащит тебя, словно камень, увлекаемый потоком. Ты сопротивляешься. Остановилась на время, чтобы отдышаться и почувствовать, как ледяные волны бьются о берег. Не то чтобы приятные перемены — здесь же грёбаная федеральная тюрьма, в конце концов — но уже кое-что. Что-то устойчивое. Неизменное. Твоя жизнь не переворачивается с ног на голову каждые несколько месяцев, потому что твоего отца перевели. Это больше не будет повторяться снова и снова, пока не забудешь, кто ты на самом деле — но ты помнишь, как знакомиться. Пуссе Вашингтон, и чтоб без шуточек. Accent á droite*, сучки.

Вот ты куришь траву в компании новых знакомых. Помнишь некоторые имена, но тебе всегда лучше удавалось запоминать лица. Один из них, зажав косячок в правой руке, закидывает удочку:

— Слушай, а если бы твои родители назвали тебя Диком** или как-то так, ты бы тоже стала лесбиянкой?

— Иди на хрен, — отвечаешь ты. — Кто бы, блядь, придумал называть девочку Диком?

— Я знаю парня, которого зовут Дик, — вмешивается еще один, забирая косяк и затягиваясь. — Он педрила.

— Вот! — Первый парень хлопает себя по бедру. — А я что говорю?

Ты закрываешь лицо руками.

— Вы придурки. И меня зовут не так.

В Личфилде тебя называют Вашингтон почти всегда, и это неважно. Ну. Почти все. Нет причин, чтобы эта деталь что-то для тебя значила — но да, каким-то образом значит. Очень даже.

***

Тэйсти любит тебя, ну конечно она тебя любит. Ты любишь её, и это взаимно, но она просто ещё себе не призналась. Вот что ты говоришь себе, когда лежишь без сна и думаешь о бабочках в животе, о движениях её рук и её глазах. Ты — шутка этого мира, над которой смеётся вся вселенная. Ты говоришь себе так, зная, что это неправда. Ты заметила по её лицу — увидела в первый раз, когда потянулась и поцеловала её бездумно, ошеломлённая близостью, смехом, её руками и выражением лица. Она не переставала смотреть на тебя, не переставала улыбаться, и ты подумала: «У меня получилось». У тебя получилось, и ты тут же все испортила, когда коснулась её губами. Все потому, что ты до сих пор не выучила урок. Её губы удивлённо-мягкие, она не двигается, потому что перестает улыбаться и замолкает. Тебя изнутри рвет в клочья. Ты вырезаешь из души кусочки, как раньше вырезала из бумаги дурацкие снежинки и вешала их на дверь своей комнаты, когда твоя семья жила в местах, где не было настоящей зимы. Как будто сраная бумажка способна поднять тебе настроение. Словно вот эта ужасная хренота, которую ты сотворила, была хорошей идеей. Ведь Тэйсти никогда не простит тебя, она не любит тебя, и ты знала об этом, ну конечно ты знала. Ты знала.

— Пи. — Она потрясена до глубины души. У тебя сердце уходит в пятки, но ты все ещё способна солгать — ты всегда умела хорошо лгать.

— Эй, — поспешно отвечаешь ты, — мы же друзья, Ти. Извини, блин, ты же знаешь, я не такая. — И она неуверенно улыбается тебе. Ты хлопаешь её по плечу:

— Просто хотела увидеть выражение твоего лица. Бесценно, бля.

Её глаза расширяются из-за оскорбления, и она толкает тебя. А ты позволяешь, потому что до сих пор не выучила урок.

Когда ты во второй раз целуешь её, то не знаешь, что сказать. Извини, что опять лезу своим ртом. Снова. Извини, не могу перестать смотреть на форму твоих губ, линию твоих губ, алый цвет твоих губ. Знаю, знаю, соврала.

Тэйсти тоже не знает, что ответить, и просто смотрит на тебя. Выглядит грустной. Не злой, как должна бы, потому что имеет полное право, раз ты целуешь её без согласия, думаешь так о ней. Но она не чувствует отвращения, не боится, не отталкивает тебя…

_«Как одна из нас»_ , — думаешь ты и улыбаешься так широко, так храбро, как только можешь, ведь что ещё тебе в таком случае остается делать?

— Я не… Пи, — слегка беспомощно произносит она. — Извини, я не… я не как ты. — И ты принимаешь, а как иначе. Тоже, блядь, загадка. Иногда ты влюбляешься в лучшую подругу, и это отстой. Добро пожаловать на грёбаную вечеринку, Вашингтон. Пристегнись-ка получше.

***

Тэйсти остаётся рядом с тобой всю ночь, когда ты узнаёшь, что мама умерла. Её руки обнимают тебя, пока ты плачешь, пока молчаливые рыдания сотрясают твоё тело, выпуская дыхание, силы, ненависть и тихое раздражение, которые живут у тебя под рёбрами. Она удерживает тебя, поглаживает волосы, говорит, что всё будет хорошо, и ты веришь ей. В последний раз ты видела маму сидящей напротив в комнате для посетителей за тысячи миль отсюда. Она смотрела на тебя, словно на чужую, но она любила тебя. Она была такая мужественная, думаешь ты. На самом деле мужественная, и ты ревёшь, пока не засыпаешь у Тэйсти на руках. Она остаётся рядом с тобой всю ночь, пока не наступает утро.

Ты просыпаешься до того, как приходит утренняя смена охраны и начинает всех поднимать. Тэйсти спит, у неё тихое ровное дыхание. Ее глаза закрыты и так близко от твоих. В это тихое мгновение ты ничего не чувствуешь. Ты не ощущаешь горе. Ты не чувствуешь боль или страх, или эту сжигающую изнутри ненависть. Ты просто смотришь на её лицо, изучаешь изгибы скул, и это согревает тебя изнутри до самых костей. Ты не должна думать о том, что всё будет плохо. Ты можешь просто лежать, закрыв глаза, и ничто больше не заденет тебя так сильно. Ты можешь переживать это мгновение целую вечность.

***

Николс трахает тебя — это же Николс. Стоило ей услышать, как ты говоришь о кисках (трепло чертово), как она нарисовалась со своей кривой блядской ухмылкой, прижалась слишком близко и наговорила всякой тупой чуши. Почему-то ты позволила ей.

Вы с ней пробираетесь в часовню. Твоё сердце сильно бьется, хотя это чертовски глупо, да? Вот-вот. Ты вспотела, собственная кожа словно стала тебе мала, и вообще ты не чувствуешь себя привлекательной. Ты совсем не так возбуждена, как следовало бы. Ты не возбуждена вовсе. Николс принимается стаскивать с тебя одежду. Она прекрасно знает, что делает: действует целенаправленно, но продолжает шутить. Ты едва слышишь, что она там говорит, но неожиданно для себя смеёшься. Смешок застревает у тебя в горле, и она смотрит на тебя, как будто всё знает… чтоб её. Ебать.

Хотя в том и смысл, не так ли.

Она засовывает руку тебе в штаны.

— Что-то не похоже, что тебе интересно, малышка.

— Я тебе, блядь, не малышка, — с негодованием возражаешь ты, целуя уголок её рта, и стягиваешь свои трусы. Свои старые некрасивые тюремные трусы. Ты засовываешь её пальцы внутрь себя, когда она не реагирует.

— Ну ладно. — Николс проводит большим пальцем по клитору, и ты вздрагиваешь. Совсем чуть-чуть, но не можешь сопротивляться, и её улыбка становится шире и опаснее. — Хорошая девочка.

У тебя нет сил спорить. Как и всегда, в конце всё желание сражаться пропадает. Ты опустошена и устала, устала, устала.

— Ты всегда такая болтливая? — бормочешь ты. Она смотрит на тебя сквозь полуопущенные веки и, не переставая улыбаться, шевелит пальцами внутри, а затем опускается и прикасается ртом. Проводит языком и двигает пальцами. Ты закрываешь глаза и выгибаешь спину, приподнимаясь и хватаясь за кафедру. _Что, блядь, за дурацкая идея_ , но ты совсем не способна сейчас злиться.

— Да у тебя там сухо, как в пустыне, — через пару минут произносит Николс. — Боже, я что-то делаю не так?

— Блядь, заткнись уже, — говоришь ты, а затем, желая её ранить, используешь единственное доступное оружие. — Разве ты не влюблена в Морелло?

— Так вот о чём ты думаешь. — Она ускоряется, трахая тебя жёстче. Двигает большим пальцем по клитору ещё и ещё. Твои ноги дрожат. Так происходит всегда, и тебя смущает, но ты не можешь ничего с этим поделать.

— А ты разве не влюблена в Джефферсон?

Твой черед задохнуться. Черт бы её побрал.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, о чём говоришь.

— Ага, конечно, — отвечает Николс. Она свое дело знает. Заставляет всё твое тело петь всего лишь одной рукой, легкими движениями задевая точку внутри, не переставая при этом теребить клитор. — Мы можем не обсуждать натуралок, в которых влюблены, когда я тебя трахаю? Слегка убивает настроение, знаешь ли.

— _Настроение_? — спрашиваешь ты. Твоё дыхание прерывисто, и Николс широко улыбается, словно она выиграла, словно возвращается с битвы, таща врага по грязи за своей спиной. Ты думаешь, блядь, да какая разница, ты победила, забирай — и кончаешь на её руку. Твоё тело сотрясает чертов ураган, оставляя усыпанное осколками побережье. Куски, которые невозможно будет склеить и снова сделать целым.

Николс вытирает руку о штаны и наблюдает, как тебя трясёт от оргазма. Выражение её лица невозможно расшифровать.

— Ну, типа спасибо, неплохо получилось. — Она собирается подняться. Прежде чем она ушла, ты хватаешь её за запястье и тянешь вниз.

— Нет. — Ты принимаешься стаскивать с неё брюки, а она лишь наблюдает, приподняв бровь. — Мы ещё не закончили.

Ты руками разводишь её бедра, лижешь клитор, раздвигаешь горячим языком половые губы. Она мокрая, скользкая и возбуждена гораздо сильнее, чем ты думала.

Она хватает тебя за затылок и прижимает к себе, удерживая на месте жёсткой хваткой, и кончает прежде, чем ты успеваешь засунуть в неё пальцы.

После вы обе медленно одеваетесь.

— Ты хоть раз с ней спала? — спрашивает Николс, потому что она сволочь. Как и ты.

— Она не хочет со мной трахаться, — отвечаешь ты, и Николс больше ничего не говорит. Ты вспоминаешь все те разы, когда они с Морелло трахались в душевой на глазах у всех. И ты думаешь: _«так лучше или хуже?_

***

Ви отбирает у тебя всё. Оно совсем не трудно — в здешней сраной дыре ценность для тебя имеет только Тэйсти, и это, похоже, знают все. Ви и стараться не нужно, ей легче лёгкого очаровать этих девчушек, уязвимых как чёрт знает что девчонок-заключённых, у которых вся жизнь впереди, которым так хочется быть важными, что-то да значить среди этой бессмыслицы. И Ви тебя оговаривает. Ей, наверное, даже не нужно особенно откровенничать. Закрывая глаза ночью, ты видишь, как она говорит с Тэйсти. _«Держись от неё подальше, девочка»_ , — вот что она говорит. — _«Она больная, только и думает, как бы тебя выебать, а на тебя-то ей насрать — не то что мне, девочка моя»_. Ви — гадюка с ядовитыми клыками. Даже странно, что на тебе её чары не сработали; все её боятся, все её любят. А ты — только боишься. Дело, наверное, и не в тебе вовсе. Захоти Ви, чтоб ты её любила — ты бы любила. Ты же не особенная, не уникум какой-нибудь — ничем не отличаешься от Синди, Джанайи, Тэйсти или любой другой женщины, в этом плане так точно. Хотела бы Ви твоей преданности — она бы этого добилась, и от этого страшно до чёртиков. Но Ви ничего такого не хочет. Ви не нужно, чтоб ты возле неё крутилась, и не нужно, чтобы ты лезла к Тэйсти. И поскольку ты боишься Ви, то убеждаешь себя, что от Тэйсти нужно отказаться.

Это же просто — в первый раз, что ли. _Классные у тебя сиськи, никогда их не забуду._ Нарезаешь чувства ломтиками, раскладываешь аккуратными рядами, изучаешь, будто труп на столе в морге. Да, очень интересно. Да, смотри, вот она, злокачественная опухоль, которая тебя прикончила. А теперь смахнем это всё со стола в мусорное ведро. И крышкой закроем. Проще простого. Визуализация и прочая психотерапевтическая срань. Визуализируй: ты больше не влюблена. Визуализируй как следует, и всё пройдет. Как будто вырезаешь из себя что-то скверное, больное, швыряешь в мусорное ведро — окровавленный кусок, жуткий, гротескный. Прощай, бессознательно, безотчётно думаешь ты; прощай. Всё, нет больше чувств. Вообще никаких. Это ты хорошо умеешь: отсекать то, что болит, впускать в мозг полное отупение.

Пить, трахаться до умопомрачения, творить опасную херню. Это ты тоже отлично умеешь.

***

Охранники находят на обочине труп Ви. Её сбила машина. Найти бы водителя и пожать его или её руку. Спасибо, вы отлично послужили обществу, сказала бы ты. Вам надо выдать чёртову медаль.

Когда до заключённых доходят эти вести, Тэйсти молчит. И кажется такой серьёзной. Ты прежде и не думала, что она может быть такой торжественно-серьёзной. Ви — мёртвая Ви — знает о Тэйсти такие вещи, которые тебе неизвестны. Ви никуда не делась, призраком витает над койкой, где спала при жизни, и порой кажется: свернёшь за поворот коридора, а она там. Смотрит. И одета в ту же оранжевую робу, что и в тот день, когда впервые заговорила с тобой, когда воткнула в тебя нож и начала проворачивать. Ви сдохла, но такое чувство, что никуда не делась. Сдохла, но не ушла.

— Она мне как мать родная была, понимаешь? — говорит Тэйсти, глядя в окно. Идёт дождь, и ты смотришь, как потёки капель на стекле бросают тени на её лицо. — Она… Господи, как же я её ненавижу, блядь, как же ненавижу, но она мою сраную жизнь спасла.

— А потом бы разрушила, — говоришь ты. — Если бы потребовалось.

А ей бы потребовалось, это как пить дать.

Тэйсти качает головой.

— Знаешь, где тут самая срань? Даже это не меняет того, что я её… я её… — Она не может закончить фразу.

— Ты её ценила, — говоришь ты. Заставить себя сказать «любила» не выходит.

— Да в пизду её, — отвечает Тэйсти. — Не ценила я её. Я её ненавижу.

— Ладно, ладно, — говоришь на это ты. — Ладно тебе, Ти.

И обнимаешь, когда она поворачивается к тебе и как-то ломается, начинает рыдать, утыкается тебе в плечо, дрожит всем телом. Ты обнимаешь её, снаружи дождь, внутри тебя — пусто. Ты не хотела ничего такого, не хотела, чтобы Тэйсти страдала, чтобы пришлось утешать её и тем самым заставить тебя любить; ты хочешь обнимать её, не чувствуя за это вины, но не можешь. Вина — вот она. Вот они, твои сомнения насчёт себя, неизбывные сомнения. Ты закрываешь глаза, а Тэйсти понемногу успокаивается и легонько ударяет тебя кулаком в плечо.

— Чтоб не смела никому рассказывать, — говорит она, вытирая глаза.

Ну серьёзно. Кому ты это расскажешь?

***

Тэйсти тебя любит, но на самом деле ты просто проецируешь свои чувства на неё. Всё ищешь какие-то детали, подмечаешь какую-то фигню, которая могла бы показаться бессмысленной — да она и есть бессмысленная. Важная только для тебя. Вот Тэйсти отворачивает рукав твоей футболки кончиками пальцев, и её кожа соприкасается с твоей. Вот улыбается тебе — и у тебя чуть сердце не лопается. Тэйсти щекочет тебя, пока ты не начинаешь задыхаться, безжалостно дразнит, не переставая улыбаться, обнимает тебя за плечи на вечернем киносеансе — но не для того, чтобы поцеловать. Тэйти любит тебя, потому что она — твоя подруга.

Ты это ненавидишь: свое гудящее, жужжащее сердце, которое то замирает, то принимается бешено колотиться. Выключи его уже. Выключи и выдохни. Снова: _вжжик-стук, вжжик-стук_. Замираешь. Оживаешь. Жалкое голодное сердце.

Ты справишься. Время и расстояние помогут. Просто это случится не прямо сейчас. Может быть, тогда, когда оставишь это место и снова будешь свободно ходить по миру. Интересно, выйдете ли вы с Тэйсти в одно время? Будете ли держаться вместе на воле? Как оно вообще будет? Когда не останется внешних причин быть вместе: этих соседних коек, этой тягостной рутины тюремной жизни, этой отчаянной тяги дружить, чтобы чувствовать себя живыми в этой дыре. Когда всё это уйдёт — что останется? Когда всё это уйдет, останетесь только вы двое. И прямо сейчас ты совсем не уверена, что этого будет достаточно.

Тэйсти права, когда говорит, что ты не понимаешь её жизни, её прошлого, её опыта взросления: в одиночестве, без семьи, ещё один винтик в сломанной системе. Некоторые её друзья и подруги умерли от пуль. Но не на войне, как сослуживцы твоего отца — не в гуще этого огромного, непостижимого, ужасающего явления под названием война, где нация идёт против нации. Подруг и друзей Тэйсти застрелили копы. Прямо на тех улицах, где они жили со своими близкими, где выросли, где мечтали — _вот однажды я…_ — и это «однажды» так и не пришло.

Каково твоё место в её жизни? Вне всего этого, вне стен Личфилда, где не останется причин, по которым она бы нуждалась в тебе.

***

Ты лежишь на койке, свесив ноги в проход, смотришь в потолок и ждёшь ужина, когда Тэйсти садится рядом с тобой, заглядывает в лицо и целует прямо в губы.

Ты замираешь. Всё тело — будто кубик льда. Границы ускользают, тают, стекают на пол по ногам — по тому, что осталось от твоих ног — и тебе ужасно холодно. Пошевельнёшься — от тебя что-нибудь отвалится. Закрыть глаза не получается, но смотреть на неё тоже не выходит. Она целует тебя сильно, почти грубо, и сердце в твоей груди горит, опаляя рёбра изнутри.

Вот Тэйсти отстраняется. Выглядит она при этом решительной, сосредоточенной, пугающей и прекрасной. Ты так и не шевелишься. Кажется, даже не дышишь.

— Ну как, скажешь что или нет? — интересуется она.

Ты не можешь ничего ответить.

— Ну что, съела? — улыбается Тэйсти. — Может, я просто посмотреть хотела, как ты запоёшь, когда на тебя вот так накинутся с поцелуями. А то обычно наоборот бывает.

Сейчас — момент выбора. Можно отмахнуться от случившегося. Отмахнуться от всего — пусть стечёт с тебя и больше не касается твоей кожи, как будто тебя окружает магнитное поле, искажающее путь атомов и металлов. Можно пошутить, дать Тэйсти понять, что ты не против всё спустить на тормозах — ты ведь и не против, ты бы в жизни не хотела быть человеком, который вызовет у неё дискомфорт, который потребует что-то, чего она не может дать. Но ты — именно такой человек, и почему-то — нипочему — прямо сейчас солгать очень трудно.

Ты можешь всё спустить на тормозах. А можешь схватить её запястье, притянуть к себе и шёпотом, на ухо сказать правду. Ты можешь бороться изо всех сил.

Ты сглатываешь. В горле пересохло, звуки не складываются в слова.

— Мне понравилось.

Понять улыбку Тэйсти невозможно, но что-то в ней меняется — самую чуточку — и меняется свет в её глазах.

— Да знаю, — отвечает она, а ты понятия не имеешь, куда девать руки.

— Что будешь делать? — против воли спрашиваешь ты. — В смысле, когда выйдешь.

Улыбка сходит с её лица. Тэйсти опирается спиной о стену и подтягивает ноги на кровать.

— Да хер его знает, — отвечает она. — Ви так точно искать не буду.

— Это да, — отвечаешь ты.

— А ты что будешь делать? — Её взгляд держит тебя — ты будто насекомое на булавке.

Пожимаешь плечами. Губы ещё тёплые и словно онемели в уголках после её поцелуя.  
Она сама поцеловала тебя.

— Не знаю. Что хочешь, то и буду.

— Ну блин, — говорит Тэйсти. — Это мои слова вообще-то. Что-то вместе придумаем, Пи.

Ты не в силах заставить себя посмотреть на неё.

— Ты не собиралась этого говорить.

— Мысли читать научилась, что ли? — Глаза Тэйсти вспыхивают. — Не смей мне указывать, чего я хочу. Никогда.

Ты раскрываешь рот. Закрываешь его. Закрываешь глаза.

— Я не буду тебе указывать.

Она подталкивает тебя плечом. Потом вы вместе идёте ужинать. Ты бредешь по коридорам, словно лунатичка. Тэйсти берёт тебя под руку и ведёт.

***

Ты понятия не имеешь, любит она тебя или нет. Тэйсти потребовала не указывать, чего она хочет, вот ты и не указываешь. Ты не знаешь, любит ли она тебя. Но теперь уже не так уверена, что не любит.

***

Она и дальше тебя целует. В пустых коридорах, где никто вас не увидит. В ванной, когда ты заканчиваешь чистить зубы перед сном. Перед завтраком, пока все спят, и ты сама ещё сонно протираешь глаза. Совсем не так грубо, как в первый раз, не так изучающе. Просто легонько касается своими губами твоих. И каждый раз застаёт тебя врасплох. Ты ничего от неё не ждешь и не замечаешь, как она начинает давать тебе всё.

Она целует уголок твоего рта. Целует твой лоб. Целует руку и смеётся, когда ты краснеешь. Ты не решаешься сомневаться в происходящем — не решаешься взглянуть ей в глаза. И вообще рада бы принимать всё как есть, этим довольствоваться и до конца своих грёбаных дней ничего больше не требовать — но ты не из того теста слеплена. Ты не такая. Если Тэйсти реализует на тебе какие-то свои подавленные сексуальные импульсы, то извините, но ты не хочешь остаться ни с чем, когда она в себе разберётся и решит, что ты ей не нужна. Ты не вынесешь, если тебе разобьют сердце во второй раз. Не здесь, не таким образом — не она.

Тэйсти целует тебя, и тут ты не выдерживаешь, хватаешь её за лицо обеими руками, держишь, хотя она вырывается, пытается встать, пытается снова тебя бросить.

— Не смей, — говоришь ты, и спасибо, Господи, что рядом никого нет, спасибо тебе, Господи, за это крохотное мгновение интимности посреди тюрьмы, где нет ничего святого и секретного, где все в курсе, что ты чувствуешь, кроме тебя самой.

— Хватит делать это со мной, — требуешь ты, — если это не по-настоящему.

— Я по-настоящему, — отвечает Тэйсти как-то слишком поспешно — как-то… как-то _так_ , что этого недостаточно — да почему ж тебе всегда мало…

— Я тебя люблю, — говоришь ты, впервые произнося эти слова. — Для меня, Ти, это не шуточки. Это не… в общем, это моя жизнь, мои настоящие чувства, и ты, блядь, не можешь просто… просто играть со мной вот так, как… как будто это ничего не значит, потому что для меня это значит очень много, и…

— Я с тобой не играю, — отвечает она, и ты мигом затыкаешься. — Когда Ви… когда ты была не рядом со мной, то мне прямо так одиноко было, как никогда за всю мою сраную жизнь, а я ведь… — Она качает головой. — В общем, я хорошо знаю, что значит чувствовать себя одиноко.

— Знаю, — надтреснутым голосом отвечаешь ты.

— Нет, не знаешь, — огрызается она, и она права. Ты и правда не знаешь. — Когда я думаю о жизни здесь, то думаю о тебе, — говорит Тэйсти. — Когда я думаю о том, как выйду отсюда, то тоже думаю о тебе. Не знаю, почему так.

— Я думаю о тебе, когда думаю о своей жизни вообще, — отвечаешь ты. Потому что… потому что.

Похоже, её это пугает. Немного. Самую чуточку.

— Я тебя больше не буду целовать, — говорит она. — Если только не буду уверена, что это по-настоящему.

— Ладно, — отвечаешь ты. И хотя ты уверена, что поступаешь правильно, всё равно это очень больно. И больно как-то очень неожиданно — как будто, не заметив, наступила на осколки стекла на полу.

***

Тэйсти не целует тебя следующие три недели.

_Вот и хорошо,_ думаешь ты. Всё, конец.

_Вжжик. Стук._ Жалкое голодное сердце грызёт тебя изнутри.

***

Ты лежишь на её койке в полусне. Чувство трения в грудной клетке дарит успокоение. Тут ты в безопасности — тут, где тихо, где ты укрыта от всего дерьма, что творится снаружи. Тэйсти что-то читает — ты не знаешь что. Тихо шуршат страницы. Скоро ты уснёшь, а проснёшься, когда какого-то хрена начнёт орать охранница, или от того, что Тэйсти пошевелится, сместив тонкий матрас под вашими телами.

Ты слышишь её дыхание. Она дышит глубоко, как будто что-то взвешивает в уме, как будто размышляет о чём-то. Шуршит страница. Тишина. Глубокий вдох. Ты не считаешь разы, но всё-таки обращаешь внимание на то, как она это делает.

И вот наконец:

— Блядь, — говорит она, переворачивается, уронив в процессе книгу, склоняется и целует тебя — с силой, со вкусом.

У тебя — ни границ, ни защит, никаких окопов с колючей проволокой по линии фронта. Ты протягиваешь руки, запускаешь пальцы в её волосы, отвечаешь на поцелуй — и надеешься, что, когда она отпустит, не увидишь в её глазах ничего ужасного. Ты всё целуешь её и целуешь, а потом она медленно отстраняется и смотрит на тебя сверху вниз, и её карие глаза — тёплые.

— Хрен она что знает обо мне, — ядовито выговаривает она. — Хрен она вообще что-то знает.

— Тэйсти? — спрашиваешь ты, потому что не знаешь, что сказать — стоит ли вообще что-то говорить — но просто не можешь удержать свой треклятый рот на замке.

— Я хочу тебя целовать, — говорит она. И выглядит изумлённой, рассерженной и полной решимости. Прежде всего — полной решимости. — И прости, но я, блядь, знать не знаю, что это может значить. И это нечестно. Но ты моя лучшая подруга.

— Это да, — отвечаешь ты. У тебя сжимается горло — до боли — но в клетке рёбер раскрывает крылья что-то жуткое, опасное; пожалуй, это можно назвать надеждой.

Ни ты, ни она понятия не имеете, что делаете. Вы, как-никак, в долбаной тюрьме. Но вы есть одна у другой, а это не пустяк. Это больше, чем у вас было когда-либо прежде. Это, думаешь ты, может быть, даже больше, чем я заслуживаю. Ты её любишь. Любишь.

— Это да, — повторяет Тэйсти. — А я…

Она умолкает и смотрит на тебя как-то беспомощно.

— Моя, — отвечаешь ты и видишь, как уголки её губ смягчаются в улыбке. Как будто прямо здесь и сейчас ей достаточно просто смотреть на тебя. И может быть, думаешь ты, ей всегда будет этого достаточно.

**Author's Note:**

> * Accent á droite (фр.) — дословно «черточка вправо», можно перевести как «ставь ударение правильно».  
> ** Дик — редко употребляемая форма мужского имени Ричард, другое значение «член». Здесь игра слов с именем Пуссе, созвучным со словом, обозначающим «киска», т.е. женские половые органы.


End file.
